


День 29 - Критический момент

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, M/M, Porn, Slash, cupboard!sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Это была самая смешная ситуация, в которую он когда-либо попадал.





	День 29 - Критический момент

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

Это была самая смешная ситуация, в которую он когда-либо попадал. Прячась в шкафу на месте преступления, он трахал своего бойфренда, которым тот являлся вот уже третью неделю.

– О, Боже, Шерлок...

Следующий толчок чуть не вытолкнул того за дверь.

– Боже... Прекрати так толкаться.

– _Ты точно этого хочешь?_

– Просто двигайся осторожней.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился?

Они уставились друг на друга на мгновение, прежде чем Джон начал смеяться. Слишком громко смеяться.

Улыбнувшись, Шерлок накрыл рот Джона рукой, прежде чем снова начал двигаться.

Джон застонал.

Пальцы Шерлока мешали ему дышать. Он с трудом втягивал воздух и с трудом выпускал. Но это не имело значения, потому что он чувствовал себя прекрасно.

***

Вопреки тому, что люди о нём думают, Шерлок не новичок, когда дело доходит до секса. Но он новичок, когда дело доходит до секса в отношениях. Именно поэтому его поражают подобные вещи.

Он никогда не знал, что юмор может быть частью секса. Ему это нравится, нравится чувствовать, как Джон смеётся рядом с ним.

Смех уступает стонам, и он кончает.

Его пальцы искусаны, а руку свела судорога. Однако, это стоило того – к тому же намного лучше, чем ждать, когда яйца лопнут*.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – (Англ. Blue balls) – Боль, которую может ощущать мужчина, когда возбуждён и не имеет оргазма; яйца посинели; яйца лопнут.


End file.
